


Weak (in the Presence of)

by misura



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A snapshot of Finn and Stuart at the Sangreal.
Relationships: Finn Durandal/Stuart Lennox
Kudos: 1





	Weak (in the Presence of)

Finn had gotten them a table at the back, which meant that as long as Stuart looked at Finn, he didn't have to look at anything else that went on in the Sangreal.

He still _heard_ it, though. And as a Paragon, he was supposed to help people in need, not turn his back on them and try to pretend they didn't exist. ( _So what about Finn, huh?_ a small but insistent voice in the back of his head asked. _Finn can_ see _and hear everything. Isn't he a Paragon, too? If he doesn't do anything, what does that say about him?_ )

_And what does it say about you, that you're with someone like that?_

Stuart ignored the voice, just as he'd done a lot of times before, these past weeks. Finn was a legend, after all, a much more experienced Paragon than Stuart. And Stuart loved him.

There were times when Stuart wondered if it didn't all come down to that, if maybe he chose to ignore his own conscience because he didn't want to admit to himself that he'd fallen in love with someone who didn't deserve that love at all, someone who didn't even love him back - but then Finn would kiss him or even just look at him, and the only thing Stuart would be able to think about was how good it felt to be around Finn, to have Finn's hands on him, to see Finn smile at him.

"Stuart," Finn said. "Stop thinking so much. It will only upset you, and you know I don't like it when you get upset. Why don't you come over here and let me take your mind off of things?"

 _Because we're in a tavern where anyone might see us,_ Stuart thought, but he went anyway, of course. Stuart could never say 'no' to Finn.

Besides, it wasn't true that 'anyone' might see the two of them. Perhaps once there had been a time when 'anyone' might have walked into the Sangreal, but those days were long gone.

Finn kissed him, hot and hungry, with Stuart straddling his lap, and Stuart tried to hang in there, to fight the part of him that wanted to simply give in, but then Finn's hands were reaching for his trousers and, well, wasn't it much better to trust Finn than to keep worrying about things Stuart knew he couldn't do anything about by himself?


End file.
